Press Conference
by Naval Fitzgerald
Summary: Characters such as Brad, Kendall, and Gordon Gibble release a press conference to apologize about their miss deeds. Especially their misdeeds towards Kick Buttowski. My OC, Mama Boyan, is there with everybody just to make sure things don't go wrong. But, of course, things do end up going wrong. I made this just for laughs and a gift to Cartuneslover17. XD
1. Chapter 1

**What I done here basically is that I have learned about how almost all the characters on the show, Kick Buttowski, are all complete jerks. While there are a few exceptions such as Jackie and that Wade guy. I just felt like I had to make this quite funny fanfiction where characters such as Kendall, Brad, Gordon, and ****Ms. Chicarelli release a press conference about how they apologize for their misdeeds, namely the way they've acted towards Kick and his friends. My OC, Mama Boyan, is there with them to make sure nothing goes wrong. However, as always, it ends up going wrong. So, enjoy everybody.**

* * *

Kick, real name Clearance, Buttowski is your average child. Well not exactly, he likes to do dangerous and crazy stunts because he's a daredevil. Not very many people like Kick, namely his big brother Brad, his neighbor Ms. Chicarelli, a rich jerk named Gordon Gibble, and a rich girl named Kendall Perkins. Pretty soon, they all made a press conference to apologize about their actions, the conference included the rest of Kick's family since they feel that they're also a part of it. Also Mama Boyan (my OC) is there with the group of people, only to make sure that nothing goes wrong.

"We uh..." Harold, Kick's dad, started. "We have been entirely aware of our actions towards Kick, my uh son." Honey glances towards her husband. "Excuse me, **our **son." Harold corrected himself as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"We also haven't been truthful about the behavior our son deserves. Look, none of us are perfect. We're all uh, far from perfect." Harold continued. "Yeah." Mama said, standing next to the group of people while holding a broom. Mama had a smug look on her face while she stood and watched as Harold continued with the conference. Harold glanced over at Mama and smiled nervously before turning back to the camera they were on, yes they were being recorded.

"Uh, we will try to be better people and the friends and family Kick deserves." Harold finished. "Yeah, you will." Mama said sternly while still keeping her smug face. Harold still had the nervous look on his face, then Gordon stepped in and began talking.

"Hi how y'all doing. Most of you may know me as Gordon Gertrude Gibble, a rich BMX legend. But to be honest, I don't deserve to be a legend. As I have cheated on all of my past BMX rodeos." Gordon said, lowering his head in shame. Mama looked over to Gordon and her smug look became a disapproving frown. "So I am here right now to apologize for all the multiple times I have cheated." Gordon finished.

"All? Multiple?" Mama asked suspiciously. "So that last BMX rodeo wasn't the first rodeo you cheated on?!" Mama began to sound angry. Everybody made scared looks, especially Gordon. "Uh, uh, I uh. D-did I say "all" and multiple"? I uh meant uh..."

* * *

**So there ya have it. From the looks of it, things probably won't end well of Gordon.**

**In case you're wondering who Mama is, she's my OC I created a few months ago. She's actually evil, a foul-mouthed hillbilly who lives in a mansion up in the mountains along with the rest of the Boyan family. Despite that she's evil, she does have somewhat of a kind heart inside of her, otherwise she wouldn't be at the press conference making sure nothing goes wrong. If you go to deviantart and look up "Mama Boyan", you'll find a picture of her. Her real name is unknown which is why she's only referred to as "Mama" or "Mother".**

**To be honest, I basically made this story as a gift to a friend on here named Cartuneslover17, she's also on devaintart under the username Cartuneslover16. She feels like that most of the characters on Kick Buttowski are total jerks, so I decided to make this story to make her feel better and maybe try to make her laugh. XD**

**Also if anyone here watches "Saturday Night Live" and has seen a season 35 episode with Blake Lively, some of this stuff on here might seem very familiar.**

**I'd also appreciate some reviews, please**


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody were still in their positions, except they all had nervous smiles. Well except for Mama who still had a smug look on her face, however this time she was only halfway smiling and she was holding a broom. Gordon was the one who was making widest nervous smile. His hair was all messed up, he had a few minor bruises on his forehead, and a couple of broom bristles in his hair.

"Uh...wow! Uh...we uh, we've been very clumsy this week." Harold said nervously while turning to look at Mama, who nodded, then back to the camera.

"So uh yeah uh, right after our last press conference, Gorgon here-" Harold started but was cut off by Gordon. "It's Gordon" he said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "I'm sorry um, Gordon here was in his home being escorting by his bodyguard twins or whoever they are. Gordon had invited Mama...Is your name Mama?" Harold asked as he faced Mama Boyan.

"Yes it is." Mama replied. "That's actually your name?" Kendall asked, wanting to make a disgusted remark. "Yes, you got a problem with that blondie?" Mama asked angrily while wielding her broom into the air. "Uh no! No, I think it's cute that you're just called "mama" or possibly "mother" and don't exactly have a real name!" Kendall tried to play it cool, Mama squinted her eyes before lowering her broom and facing the camera.

"Um, so uh anyway uh, Gordon had invited our...surprisingly strong associate, Mama here, into his house for a...friendly chat." Harold said nervously, he faced Mama who nodded in agreement then turned back to the camera.

"And I guess when one of Gordon's body guards wasn't aware of who the guest was, since he's an idiot, he tried to attack Mama but incidentally attacked Gordon by mistake." Harold turned to Mama, who continued to nod in agreement.

"He proceeded to beat Gordon's head with a broomstick." Harold said. "Yeah this is exactly what happened." Mama said, though it was quite obvious that this was all a lie. Gordon still smiled nervously while pointing at his head.

"Luckily, Mama was there to stop the bodyguard and save Gordon from a possible death at the hands of his dimwitted bodyguard." Harold finished. "Yeah, Mama is such an amazing gal. We're so glad to have her as our associate. And believe me, she is the second greatest girl I have ever met." Ronaldo said in a sweet and calm manner, only to receive a glare from Mama.

"What do you mean "second greatest girl"? Is there someone else you consider your lucky number one?!" Mama got furious with Ronaldo. "Huh? What?" Ronaldo said nervously as he and Kendall exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

**So there you have it, Ronaldo is now the one in trouble. He said that Mama was the second greatest girl but if you don't really know this, Kendall and Ronaldo are secretly a couple. So technically, Kendall would be the greatest girl to him. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this so far and I was really like some reviews if you could :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody were still in their positions and still had nervous smiles on them. Mama now had more of an annoyed look on her face. Gordon's hair was still messed up with the broom bristles inside of it. Ronaldo's clothes were all tattered, he had a couple of bandages on him as well as a bunch of scratches.

"Oh boy! Uh...talk about a case of the Mondays." Harold said nervously. Everybody, except Mama, chuckled nervously with him. "Yeah it has been a bad day for all of us and clearly what happened to me was all my fault..." Ronaldo started.

"Believe it or not, I got attacked by a wolf! Uh..what was his name again?" Ronaldo asked Mama. "Spencer." Mama answered. "Oh okay. Uh, I got attacked by a wolf named Spencer! Luckily our...strong, powerful, southern associate here was able to stop the dog before it proceeded to do any permanent damage!" Ronaldo finished. "Is that right?" He asked Mama. "Yeah that works." Mama answered.

"Yeah uh...I just wanna say that it wasn't the wolf's fault!" Brad stated. "I was hanging out with shortstuff here and he used his so-called "smartness" to try and get rid of the wolf. Like I said before, it wasn't the wolf's fault. They're a great species of canine. One of the greatest things about wolves is that I heard that you can feed dilweeds to them. Yummy and tasty dilweeds." Brad finished proudly. Mama looked at him in confusion.

"Wha- No wait! I-I didn't mean-"

* * *

**And there's chapter three of my conference story**

**If you're wondering, Mama owns a wolf named "Spencer". It only obeys her and the rest of the Boyan family. If you want more info on Mama Boyan and the Boyan Family, go to my DevaintArt page which is "TheJayster49"**

**Anyway, Brad's in trouble now and I really hope you guys are enjoying this. I really would love some reviews, I'll tell you that much**


End file.
